initiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Rerolling Guide
= Rerolling guide = Thanks to Staub, Badboy and Stego for pioneering this guide! Note: Rerolling can take a lot of time and is NOT RECOMMENDED for new players (2 weeks or less, at least). Get to know the game, get a feeling for the mechanics, and when you know what is important to you, you can come back to Reroll. So… you’ve been playing the game for a while now and have been looking at your stats with a sense of dread, wanting the numbers to be higher, but knowing damn well that they wont? Falter not - cause I am here to save your day and teach you the arts of rerolling! Theory So whats all this big talk about “Stat caps” and rerolling about anyways? In this game every character and mob possesses 3 Stats: Strength, Dexterity and Intelligence. All of these 3 Stats increase on every swing that do, regardless of if it connects. There is a stop to that progression - its when a Stat has reached its maximal value. That maximal value is called the Stat cap, and it is determined at the start of a characters life. Possible stat caps range between 9-11 for Strength, 8-10 for Dexterity and 8-10 again for Intelligence, and for every characters life, every stat cap is different. That means if you die or recreate your character, you will get new and different Stat caps. And this progress of checking your projected stat caps, killing your char if these are unsatisfactory, and again checking your stats caps is what is referred to as rerolling. The reason why we can figure out our future stats caps when we’re still hours of game play away from it is that the value of your stat cap determines how quick your stat is improving, aka how many hits it takes for it. The higher your cap is, the faster you will improve. So all you need to do is to count the hits it takes to raise your stats! In Initium, every monster has a hidden experience modifier. So a hit against a powerful boss will raise your stats more than a hit against a troll. It is extremely important to note that the stat calculator and all of the stat checkpoints listed before were created by fighting ONLY TROLLS. If you go fight say, skeletal scouts, while rerolling, it will not be accurate. So when rerolling, it is vital to only fight trolls. How to do it So rerolling is the process of first checking your projected stat caps; if those are unsatisfying, you delete and recreate the character. To do this, click on the bars in the top left of the screen, click on profile and scroll down to the very bottom. You then check the stat caps of your new character. You repeat this until you get a char with satisfying stat caps. Oftentimes, players will reroll an already trained alts to get more favorable stats. THIS IS A BAD IDEA. Always create a new character to reroll, so you don't waste a trained character. Even if the stats aren't top tier, they are more than usable for most of the content in game! Players over time has figured out the stat checkpoints for both extremely good stats and acceptable stats, they are on the lists below. If you want to find extremely precise stat caps, beyond what is on the lists below, use Marcus's Stat Calculator. Another reminder that you have to fight only trolls when rerolling, as different mobs will give you unpredictable results! If you are on a computer, a very quick way to figure out how many swings you have done is to go to the "!" tab in chat and press F3->search for "more". This will return the number of swings. A decent/usable Alt: * 2 swings: 5.01 dex * 8 swings: 5.05 / 5.02 / 5.01 * 17 swings: 5.10 / 5.05 / 5.01 * 20 swings: 5.12 / 5.06 / 5.01 * 22 swings: 5.02 int * 31 swings: 5.18 / 5.09 / 5.02 * 50 swings: 5.29 / 5.14 / 5.04 A Max Roll Alt: Bold indicates the stat that should tick up on the designated amount of hits * 2 swings: 5.01 Dex * 6 swings: 5.04 / 5.02 / 5 * 8 swings: 5.05 / 5.02 / 5.01 * 9 swings: 5.05 / 5.03 / 5.01 * 11 swings: 5.07 / 5.03 / 5.01 * 13 swings: 5.08 / 5.04 / 5.01 * 16 swings: 5.10 / 5.05 / 5.01 - just 5.05 dex is fine if you get 5.11 str at 18 * 18 swings: 5.11 / 5.05 / 5.01 * 20 swings: 5.12 / 5.06 / 5.01 * 22 swings: 5.02 int - that will give you an Int above 9 * 23 swings: 5.14 / 5.07 / 5.02 - If you get this, you probably have op stats * 30 swings: 5.18 / 5.09 / 5.02 - Getting 5.09 at 31 can also get you 9.95+ dex * 36 swings: 5.03 int * 45 swings: 5.13 dex - ideal * 48 swings: 5.14 dex * 49 swings: 5.29 str * 50 swings: 5.04 int - again, like for 16 hits, thats ideal, so not every one of these has to be reached. Especially not the Int stat - you’d need a very high Int cap for that. * 64 swings: 5.05 Int - ideal * 72 swings: 5.42 str - ideal * 73 swings: 5.21 dex - ideal * 78 swings: 5.06 int - ideal While these check points offer you a quick and dirty overview of your future caps, don't forget to still watch the progress of your stats and type them into Marcus's calculator, as that's where you can get very precise predictions! Training So now you’ve rolled a character that seems decent enough to give it a real try. Naturally, you want to progress as soon as possible. To do that we’ll exploit the fact that missing hits count too; basically, we try to spend as much time at one enemy, hitting him as often as possible until he goes down. Also, we don't want to have to leave our farming site too often to heal. As mentioned before, every monster has a different exp modifier. While it's a bad idea to find an enemy with a higher modifier when rerolling, when training it is ridiculously faster to find an enemy with a very high exp modifier. Beating on trolls for 12 hours might be safe, but it's extremely boring. The monster with seemingly the highest exp modifier are protectors. These have an estimated modifier of 4x, compared to the 1x of trolls. As such, it's best to grab two shields and decent armor and beat on protectors. This will give a crazy amount of stats but will keep the prot alive for a long time. Equipping two shields will mean you deal almost no damage, yet still stay alive for a very long time. Perfect for stat training. Another strategy is to use a protector that is at a shrine; the fact that it's instanced means it will heal every time you leave combat with it. So you can beat a prot in theory forever, and grind up multiple characters off of a single shrine prot. As well, it is worth fighting a prot that has a drop that is hit less. If you beat a Plains or Jungle prot to death, you won't have any drop, as the prot chest/legs will break. But if you beat a River or Swamp prot to death, there is a good chance your drop will still have a usable amount of dura. Good luck! Category:Guides